The Visit
by QTrekky
Summary: Summary: Three one-shots of the same event in different views, one Albus', one Grindlewald's and one Alberforth's. Warning:boy love! Nothing explicit.Flames/critics welcome. T for safety.We don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters!
1. Aberforth

Rea: Yes! My first story on my first account. So, I have about 6 fanfictions that I wrote for different things and it might take a while to get them all up. I have another fanfiction that I wrote for Harry Potter if you care to check it out. Also, if you want to e-mail me, e-mail Dexterkillspuppieslol at yahoo. (Sorry if it seems morbid, it's funnier if you watch Dexter. I don't mean to offend anyone with that address.)

Len: The ones written in part by me are the Dexter and Harry Potter ones.

Summary: Three one-shots of the same event in different views, one Albus', one Grindlewald's and one Aberforth's. Warning:boy love! Nothing explicit.

Aberforth Viewpoint:

It was Grindelwald. You knew it before you answered the door. You knew by the knock. Two, polite taps. Or by the fact that it was always him at this early hour. In whatever way, you knew. And I could tell you knew, by the look on your face. By the way your eyes light up and you began to fix your hair. I sighed. And you answered the door.

It is never a surprise that he is there, for he is ever present. Even in the night, where the owls keep me up as they deliver letters to you, then across the street to him. I'm sure you're grateful that owls are nocturnal.

Nevertheless, you say "Good morning, Grindelwald. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Thank you, Dumbledore." He replies politely, and he steps in at your invitation.

You never call each other by first names. At least, not if you think I'm listening to you. After all, that would be so _very _inappropriate. The little brother should never know of a romantic relationship. You are much to formal: too much old-blood for such things.

But I can tell that you're flirting. You smile your real smile: The non-flattering one that shows that you're truly enjoying yourself. You never give that smile to us. He smiles back. You sit close to him, almost touching, and when he complement the way your hair falls, you blush. It is as clear to him as to me that he has you under his thumb. One compliment will send your head spinning.

You obviously think I'm gone, for you let him touch your hair. You close your eyes as he kisses you and he calls you "Albus" His Albus. No longer the provider of family and loved ones. Only his.

You go ahead. I'll take care of her. Some of us have work to do, older brother.

Rea: I hope it's alright. I'll upload the other chapters soon.


	2. Albus

Summary: Three one-shots of the same event in different views, one Albus', one Grindlewald's and one Alberforth's. Warning:boy love! Nothing explicit.

Albus Viewpoint

I hear that knock and my heart leaps. I stand immediately, but I fix my hair before moving on. I note Aberforth in dinning room, looking on as I open the door, and know I must not do anything hasty. He doesn't approve of your daily visits. I know this. And it would be wrong to show my brother my regard for you.

I act surprised, as I always do when I see you here. I offer you a seat in our sitting room, and you take it. We sit on the love seat, and I take that as a way for you to show your own regard while my brother is sitting in the dinning room, watching us. Do you really love me, Grindelwald? But I do not ask, of course.

Though you are incredibly handsom yourself, the first thing you do is compliment me. My red hair, alburn, really. You love the color, I can tell. I blush, of course. I will myself not to, but it happens all the same. You smile, aparently pleased that you can cause this reaction. I am forced to smile back by my need for you.

I feel so drawn to you then. The sudden urge to kiss you. But this would be inappropriate. It is far too forward.

You run a hand through the hair that is hanging in the front, and I nearly lean in- but I stop myself. And you make it unbearably hard, simply by calling me "Albus."

"Such a pretty color, Albus." You smile again "Even on your face."

I turn a brighter shade of red. You lean in and my heart stops. And you leave a soft kiss on my neck, just above the color of my robes.

I can't breath even before you place one on my lips. You are brave to do such a thing. Adventurous with your sexuality. Even so, I trust you. I assumed Aberforth left before you began to call me Albus.

AN: Yes, I know this is shorter. Please review.


	3. Grindelwald

Summary: Three one-shots of the same event in different views, one Albus', one Grindlewald's and one Aberforth's. Warning:boy love! Nothing explicit.

Grindelwald Viewpoint

I knew I wouldn't waiting long on your doorstep, once I had knocked. Always twice, so you could recognize it. You knew it was me, but I always come close to believing you when you say "Good morning, Grindelwald. What a pleasant surprise." I see. Your brother must be listening to this conversation. You are dearly formal. I've enjoyed every minute of your careful presence, always so close to crossing a social line. But I know you never will.

You invite me to sit down and I do. On the love seat, of course. It is like an unspoken invitation: Will you join me, Albus, dear? I note that your obnoxious little brother is watching me now instead of you. Waiting for some sign that you are still his provider...his brother. I intend to take care of that today.

I smile as you sit, I smile at your blushes. I run a hand confidently throught your alburn hair. "Such a prety color, Albus." I am careful to say it in a seductive tone. You only blush farther, at first. But I catch you just as you catch yourself. You are leaning forward just slightly.

You have not looked for him. Perhaps you do not know that he is still there. But I must _prove _that you are mine.

Slowly, like a tease, I lean forward. I brush my lips sensually along the line of your color and you almost shiver openly. I can always tell when you are on the edge of kissing me first. But I am forced to take the initiative.

You close your eyes as I kiss your lips. Out of the corner of my very open eyes I see your brother slip up the stairs and out of sight.

AN: I hope this didn't make Gridelwald seem too evil toward Albus because I really do believe he liked Albus too. What do you guys think about the story, in general? Eak! This is even shorter!


End file.
